Sunrise
by Sand-Snow-Fire-Ice
Summary: What happens to Bella if Edward keeps his promise of never coming back? JacobxBella fanfic, rated M for possible future lemons, you decide! Yeah I'm rubbish at summaries, please give constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is the prologue (sorry it's short) of my first ever Twlight Fanfic :] There'll be more chapters to come, review me!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters and I am not profiting from this story.**

Sometimes, I felt happy that Edward left and it was odd that I could actually feel that way. The main reason for that feeling was my growing friendship with Jacob Black, who would always be my best friend no matter what. Although he resembled Sam Uley more than he resembled _my_ Jacob, he was there when I needed him just like the Jacob I knew. Another reason for my optimism was that I could lead a normal life just how it was before I met Edward. I would've made the change for him, but another part of me didn't want to leave my family and the life I knew behind.  
After the cliff incident at La Push beach, my life began to turn round. Edward kept his promise of not coming back, and I finished my time at Forks High school. I tried my best to enjoy my nineteenth birthday, even though my mind kept reminiscing on the birthday before. I also decided to take a break for a year rather than starting college; just to help me recover and of course Jacob would be there to help me every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is now the first chapter of "Sunrise", which I thought was a good title because it's a very Jacob friendly story ;] Enjoy!**_

I woke up on a rainy September morning, back in Forks to my disappointment. I dreamt the previous night that I was some place warm, in the sun...

Then I immediately thought of Jacob and how guilty I felt for not seeing him all summer after leaving Forks High for good. Of course it wasn't the guilt trip that was bugging me, I had _really _missed him. But I decided to snap out of it as I hastily got out of bed, it wasn't as if I ignored him - Charlie thought it was a good idea to send me to see my mom for a while - who had returned to Phoenix. There was that and the fact that I called Jake before going, and he didn't seem mad at me at all.

Being back in Forks reminded me of how much I missed the desert that was Arizona, and I was beginning to wish I hadn't gone there in the first place. _At least it took my mind off Edward; _I thought to myself, breathing heavily afterwards as the healed wound in my chest threatened to rip itself open again. I quickly recovered as I got dressed into jeans and a plain red blouse and sorted out my tangled hair. I checked the time on my digital clock, which told me that it was 9.47am and that Charlie had already left forwork.

_Well, I have a whole year of free time ahead of me,_ I thought to myself and it didn't take much pondering until I figured out my plans for the day. I was itching all summer to go and see my best friend, but before I left the house I decided to check my emails. To my surprise, there was one new message, and it was from Jacob:

Bella,

Hope you're enjoying Phoenix; I have to tell you something so please come down to La Push when you get back.

Jake.

Right there was another reason I had to hurry to see Jacob. I managed to stumble over a heap of worn clothes on my way out of my room in a rush to the truck. I decided to skip breakfast, I wasn't even that hungry anyway and with butterflies in my stomach it didn't seem like a very good idea. As I walked through the front door, a shower of rain greeted my dry clothes. "Shoot!" I fussed, quickly hurrying back indoors to grab a rain coat. I escaped to the warmth and dryness of my truck, which roared to life as I turned the ignition.

I made my way to the Quileute reservation, trying to guess in my mind what Jake's news was. But I was clueless. The rain had stopped when I finally got to Jacob's house, the familiar, barn-like building I recognised from months before – only the faded red paint had been re-painted.  
"Bella!" A husky voice called, alarming me as I stepped out of my truck. I smiled as I saw him jogging towards me, his body size never failing to shock me whenever I saw him. All of a sudden, he'd scooped me up into a choking bear hug, as if it had been years since he last saw me. 

"Whoa! Jake, please." I laughed, trying to hide how he'd nearly knocked the breath out of me. He let me go, causing me to stumble back slightly. "You're up early." I was impressed that he wasn't slumped in an awkward position, fast asleep on his bed.  
"I had a few errands to run," he replied, and immediately noticed my confused expression "pack duties."  
"Oh, of course." I said, feeling slightly stupid. "So...I got your message."  
"Yeah, that..." Jake began, biting his lip as he paused to think. "Victoria tried to follow you to Phoenix." He stopped, staring at me with his dark eyes as if searching for a reaction. My heart skipped a beat as soon as he said her name, and the image of her wild fiery hair around her threatening, feline face haunted my mind again.  
"Is that it?" I gulped, hoping for some good news.  
"She's gone Bella." He smiled. My heart almost flipped, and relief swept through me. "We knew she would follow you to Phoenix, so we had the pack there ready for her."  
I stood still before him in a stunned silence, it took a couple of minutes before I could actually say anything.  
"Wow...Jake, I-I can't believe you'd do that." I stuttered, even Edward didn't bother trying to protect me. It was painful to think that Edward, the one who once wanted to protect and love me, didn't even try to keep danger away when I was vulnerable. But having Jake there for me filled my chest with a warm, pleasant sensation and it was more powerful than the wound in my heart that almost controlled my life. Jacob awkwardly brushed his hand through his cropped black hair, breathing in as if to begin another sentence, more news.

"There's _that_ news..." He began, swallowing and trying to get the words out. "You know, Bella. I thought a lot about you when you went away." After hearing that, I had to admit to myself that I'd done the same thing and thought about him in return...but what it meant, I wasn't quite sure. All I could do was stand there helplessly staring at Jacob choosing his words.  
"I know I tried in the past to be more than just friends with you." He continued, and I remembered in the movie theatre where he swore to never hurt me.  
"I remember I'm so s-"  
"I've waited so long though." Jacob interrupted me before I could apologise _again_ for something I said a very long time ago. "You deserve better than _him_, Bells. You deserve better than the pain he's caused you. I know I'm not perfect, but I love you." Jake had moved himself closer to me, waiting for my reply. I couldn't think of a way he _wasn't_ perfect. Edward was like a statue – sculpted and chiselled, his flesh was as cold as stone. But Jacob, he was warm and inviting...no person could be perfect, but I didn't want an Adonis either.  
"I love you too, Jacob." I managed to whisper, hardly believing what had come out of my mouth. I suddenly felt his warm hand cupped on my cheek as he slowly moved his face towards mine. I shut my eyes as I knew what was coming; his other arm wound its way around my lower back as his lips locked with mine. For once in ages, I didn't feel the remaining bitterness and pain Edward left behind, it was gone...I felt healed.


End file.
